The Walking Saints
by Abby212
Summary: When the dead start walking Connor and Murphy are separated each one believing the other to be dead. Murphy changed his name to Daryl and soon developed and southern hick accent to hide his identity of being a saint. But soon after his fake brother Merle dies he starts having dreams of his past life with his real brother.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Saints

* * *

Murphy watched in horror as his brother was swarmed by walkers.

"Connor!" he exclaimed as he rushed to help his twin.

"Murphy! Stay back! I'll see you again! I promise!" Connor yelled back as he ran into a building.

There was no way for Murphy to get in there to help his brother so he waited in the nearby woods until the walkers cleared. He busted through the doors and killed any walkers still alive. He scanned the room searching for his brother.

"Connor!" he called out. He franticly started searching the house for his twin. Desperately calling out his name. He collapsed when he found his brothers gun lying next to a bloody mangled mostly eaten body. Tears gathered in his eyes and streamed down his face.

"Con….. You can't be dead….. You can't" Murphy sobbed. "You promised me Con! You promised….."

Carol didn't get much sleep anyway but recently she had been getting less than normal. One night she had been lying awake on her bed when she heard someone murmuring something in a thick Irish accent. She stood and slowly crept through the block until she found the source. She peered into Daryl's cell.

"Con you promised…" she heard him sob. She desperately wanted to help the sleeping man. Wanted to comfort him in some way. He started thrashing on his bed tears streaming down his face.

* * *

"Daryl! Daryl!" she whispered shaking him awake. He shot out of his bed. "Daryl its ok it me!"

He turned to her his face softening. He wiped the tears off his face and fixed his disheveled hair.

"I'm fine now" he said lying back in his bed.

Carol laid her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"It didn't seem like just a dream"

"Carol! I'm fine!"

* * *

Connor walked into camp dragging a large deer behind him.

"Mommy mommy Connors got dinner!" Kevin pulled on his mother's pants excitedly. He smiled down at the little boy.

"Hey little man" he said ruffling the kids hair.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Kevin squealed happily and ran off to play with Sara.

He laughed at the boy and went off the skin the deer.

* * *

"You know why I fuckin' come here! I come here to kill you! But now, I no think I fuckin' kill you! I kill you brother! Shoot him in the head!" the Russian mobster growled into Connors ear.

"Fuck you!" Connor yelled trying to get out of the cuffs.

"Gotta go"

"Murph!" Connor screamed.

"Connor!" Murphy said while being dragged out the door. "It was just a fuckin' bar fight! You guys are fuckin' pussies!"

"Murph!"

Murphy looked back at his brother as he was pushed out the door. He was shoved down the stairs and out into the ally. They forced him onto his knees and put a gun to his head. He looked up to see Connor on the roof holding the toilet.

"I hope your conscience is clear Irishman" the mobster said with a smirk.

Murphy ducked upon seeing his brother drop the toilet. It dropped down right onto the mobster killing him. Connor had also jumped off the roof landing on the other mobster and Connor passed out. The guy wasn't dead so Murphy grabbed the lid to the toilet and wacked him in the head with it successfully killing him.

* * *

Daryl shot out of his bed with a start. He was breathing heavy and his sheets were everywhere.

"Hey are you ok?" Glenn asked stepping into the room.

"Yeah I'm fine" Daryl murmured pulling on a shirt.

"I heard you yelling in your sleep. I came to check on you"

"I'm ok. What was I saying?"

"Well you had a heavy Irish accent and you yelled the name Connor then murmured something about a toilet" Glenn answered.

Daryl smiled at the memory of his brother saving his ass. "Don't worry it was just a dream"

* * *

"Hey" Becky said as she sat down next to Connor. "Need help?" she asked as she pulled out her knife.

Connor handed her some of the deer and she began skinning it.

"Connor?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you push yourself so hard?" the girl questioned.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked abandoning his task of skinning the deer.

"You don't think anyone has noticed but I have. You're not sleeping well you're not eating nearly enough and you're over exerting yourself"

"You guys need to eat more than I do" Connor replied.

"No Con everyone needs to eat. Including you"

"Don't call me that"

"What? Con?"

"Don't fucking call me that!" he yelled standing up. "You're not Murphy! You don't have the right!" he stormed off.

* * *

"Daryl you don't look so good" Michonne said. Daryl only stared forward and continued walking. "So who's Connor?"

"No one"

"He's definitely someone"

"Michonne! Just drop it!" Daryl growled out. And that's what she did knowing she would get it out of him in time.

* * *

"Connor!" Becky yelled trying to run after him but Duffy stopped her.

"I'll take care of this" he said and ran off after the other man.

"Connor!" Duffy said grabbing his arm in pulling him to face him. "What the hell was that?!"

When he noticed the tears in the younger man's eyes his anger diminished. He knew Becky had struck a nerve weather she meant to or not.

"Hey Connor she didn't mean to"

"I know" He replied as he slumped against a tree. They were silent for a couple of minutes.

"She's right you know?" Duffy said breaking the silence. "You're not eating or sleeping as much as you should. The saint didn't reply only sunk to the ground and stared at his feet. Duffy leaned down to get a better look at the man's face.

"You can't just leave" He said. "God sent you on a mission to rid the world of evil. Just look around you! Look at all the evil you're surrounded by. You can't just give up. Everyone in that camp has you back and you should have there's. You can't let yourself die away slowly. You've got to keep fighting. Its what Murphy would have done"

Connor slowly looked up at him. "You're right" he said as he stood up.

"Go get some sleep and you can get some food when you wake"

The former saint and former detective walked back to camp. Connor apologized to Becky and went to his tent to get some sleep.

* * *

a/n- I hope you guys enjoyed! :) This is probably gonna be my first big fic and i hope that everyone who reads it will enjoy it. Just so your warned there will be some twincest in here thats why its rated m. I will warn you before the smut starts so those of you who don't want to read it don't have to. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The walking saints

* * *

"God! No!" Connor screamed as Yakavetta stormed into the room and put a bullet strait through Rocco's chest.

"Roc! Roc! No!"

Murphy fell over in his chair and scooted to where he could be next to his friend. Connor continued to scream his name as Roc lay on the floor dying.

"You can't stop! You get out of here! Don't ever stop!" Roc told them with his dying breath.

"Roc! No!"

Murphy watched as the life faded out of his friends eyes. He began crying as Connor continued his screaming.

"You motherfucker!"

"Yeah!" Murphy cried. "I'm gonna kill them!"

* * *

"Rocco!" Daryl screamed as he jumped out of his bed. Carol and Glenn came rushing over both of them trying to calm the man down.

"Daryl! Daryl! Its ok, you're ok" Carol said pushing his hair out of his face. She looked at the tough man's tear streaked face. He looked so broken and lost.

He looked around at his surroundings finally registering where he was. Fresh tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Hey Daryl" Carol said as she pulled the man into a hug. "Shhh it was just a dream"

"That's the thing it wasn't just a dream" he said not bothering to cover up his Irish accent. "It was a memory"

* * *

Connor jumped out of his tent upon hearing screams from outside. He rushed out to find the camp over run by walkers. Connor pulled out his gun shooting the walkers.

"Connor!" Kevin screamed just before his jugular was ripped open by a pair of teeth. Connor screamed and shot the walker in the head before turning when he heard his name called. He saw Meadow trying her best to fight off a walker twice her size. Connor shot it in the head and rushed over to the teenage girl.

"Are you ok? Did you get bit?" He asked.

"No, no I'm fine" she replied picking up the machete she had dropped. They fought side by side killing off the walkers until there were none left standing.

The girl began weeping as she looked around the blood bathed camp. They were the only two left standing everyone else was dead.

Connor grabbed a bag and began filling it with supplies. He grabbed as much food as they could carry some water and the weapons off the dead. He walked back over to Meadow who was now only staring at the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked as he crouched down next to her.

"No" she said. "But I'll get over it. What's the plan?" she looked up at him.

"Same as before" Connor said helping the teen up. "We go to that prison and we hole up there. Should be safe enough."

* * *

"Daryl?" Carl said.

"Hmm?"

"What does the tattoo on your hand say?"

"Justice"

"Why did you get it?"

Daryl looked at his hand for a second. "Me and my brother got them together. His said truth"

"Merle didn't have a tattoo on his hand?" Carl looked at him questioningly.

"I never said I only had one brother" Daryl stood up and walked off.

* * *

"Goddammit!" Connor yelled as he leaned Meadows dead body. "Why couldn't I protect her?! Why couldn't I protect any of them?! It's all my fault they're dead! Kevin, Sara, Tanya, Becky, Duffy, Murphy… It's all my fuckin' fault!"

Connor quietly said a prayer to send Meadow to whatever god she may wish. He got up and grabbed her machete and backpack and he continued walking.

He walked for miles not stopping at all until the exhaustion overcame him and he collapsed to the ground. He leaned against a tree and stared up at the slowly sinking sun. He quickly grabbed his gun when he heard a rustling noise behind him.

"Murphy" Connor said. "If you can hear me now please, please help me"

* * *

"Hershel! Hershel!" Glenn yelled as he and rick dragged someone into the cell block. Daryl wanted to get up to see who it was but he had been put under lock down after he had lashed out at Glenn. Hershel said it was caused from the stress of his night terrors.

"Hershel! This guy needs help" Glenn said lying the guy on the bed in cell next to Daryl's. "He's bleeding a lot from his head. He's not bit anywhere, we already checked"

After a few minutes he heard Hershel speak up. "He'll be fine head wounds tend to bleed a lot. Glenn go get me some bandages and some water. Carol can you help me clean him up"

"Of course" she said.

* * *

Connor woke up to see an Asian kid hovering over him.

"Hershel he's awake" he heard him whisper to an old man next to him. The old man looked over at him and stood up checking his temperature and pulse.

"How are you feeling?" the man asked.

"Mmm…. Me head hurts" Connor managed to get out. It hurt to talk so he didn't really feel like covering up his accent.

"My name's Glenn. This is Hershel." The Asian kid said.

"Me name's Connor" his head cleared a little and he looked around him. It looked like he was in a prison cell the door was open so he could easily escape if he need to. It was also really dark so he assumed it was the middle of the night. "Where am I?"

"We're at a prison somewhere in Georgia" Glenn said. Connor smiled upon hearing he got where he needed to be.

* * *

The next morning Daryl woke up and he cell door was open. He took at as her was allowed to leave now. He got up and went to find Glenn. He found him with Maggie.

"Hey Glenn" he said walking over to the couple. "I'm sorry for yesterday"

"Its fine, I'm ok" he replied. "Hey can I talk to you in private?"

Maggie understood and she walked off.

"What the hell has been going on with you?"

"Nothing…. I'm fine"

"Daryl you can't expect me to believe that do you?"

"No I don't"

"Exactly so tell me what's up with you?"

"I can't"

"Well why the hell not?!" Glenn yelled. "I thought you trusted me!"

"I do!" Daryl raised his voice. "I do, I really do want to tell you…. I just I can't…"

Glenn glared at him before his gaze turned to something behind Daryl.

"Connor! What are you doing?! You should be resting" Glenn said moving over to the man behind Daryl. Daryl didn't believe his eyes when he turned around.

"Connor….." Daryl whispered. The man looked over at him.

"Murphy….. Murphy!" the man exclaimed and ran over to him throwing his arms around him. They fell to the ground in a heap of laughter and smiles.

"Connor! How the hell are you alive?!" Daryl asked standing up and dusting himself off. He pulled his brother up off the ground. "Last I saw you were getting swarmed by walkers" he didn't bother keeping his accent hidden.

"I could be asking you the same question Murph! When I got out of that building you were gone I couldn't find you anywhere"

"Whatever it doesn't matter how you got out. All that matters is that you're alive" Daryl said pulling his brother in for another hug.

"So I'm guessing you know him Daryl" Glenn said.

"Why is he calling you Daryl?" Connor asked in Irish.

"That's my name here" Daryl replied also in Irish.

"Why?"

"I didn't want them finding out about me being a saint. They won't like me nearly as much"

"How do you know that? They seem to like you fine?"

"Is that Irish?" Glenn interrupted.

Daryl turned to him. "Yeah"

"Daryl?" Carl said peering around the corner. "Is that your brother you were talking about?"

Daryl nodded his head.

"Wait he's your brother?" Carol said as she walked up. "That would explain why your tattoos are so similar"

Now they had a small audience everyone asking different questions.

"Oi everybody shut up" Connor yelled. "Let us catch up a bit. I haven't seen me brother in a couple of years now. Come on Murph"

Daryl and Connor walked back to Daryl's cell laughing and smiling as they spoke in another language.

* * *

a/n- Hoped you liked the second chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

The walking saints

* * *

That day no one really bothered them. Maggie came by at one point and gave them some food.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm gonna do now" Daryl murmured in French putting his face in his hands.

"About what?" Connor asked.

"About this. Everyone is gonna have a lot of questions that I don't want to answer"

"Well then don't answer"

"But I have to" Daryl said. "There my family now. Which makes them your family too and they deserve to know the truth about us"

"When do you plan to tell them?"

"I….. I guess when they ask"

Connor pulled his brothers face to where he could look him in the eye. "Murphy…. You'll be ok no matter what happens. We'll be ok…."

"Connor I don't know how true that really is"

* * *

That night they all sat in the cell block waiting for some answers from Daryl.

"So Connors your brother?" Rick asked.

"Yeah" Daryl replied covering his Irish accent.

"Twins actually" Connor smiled.

"Twins? Really?" Carol said.

Daryl nodded. "Fraternal"

"Oi you should tell them your real name now just to get it out of the way" Connor said in Italian.

Daryl nodded again. "Before you guys ask anything else I…. I need to tell you something… Need to get it off my chest"

He looked up at them eyes full of regret and they only shared worried glances at him.

"My name isn't Daryl. My name is Murphy MacManus this is my twin brother Connor MacManus"

"What are you saying? Of course your name is Daryl" Carol said.

"Why would you lie to us about you name" Rick asked.

"It was some heavy shit" Daryl said letting his accent slip. He was about to tell his life story why bother hiding it anymore. "Guys I should have told you this a lot sooner. I'm sorry." He paused.

"Con and I grew up in Ireland with our Ma. Our Pa was in prison so we never saw him. When we turned nineteen we moved to Boston." Murphy paused and looked down at the ground. "You guys ever heard of the saints of south Boston?'

Glenn looked at him with shocked eyes while the others shared confused glances.

"You mean those guys who went on a killing spree in Boston in 1999 the again in 2009" Glenn said excitedly.

"Yeah" Murphy said.

"I remember hearing about them on TV" Carol said.

"What has this got to do with you two" Rick questioned. Murphy stared at his feet.

"On Saint Patrick's Day of 1999 a couple of Russian mobsters started a bar fight witch we won, but the next morning they came to are apartment and hand cuffed Connor to the toilet. They took me to the ally right outside and were about to shoot me in the head when Connor appeared on the roof" Murphy smiled at the memory of his brother dropping a toilet on the Russian mobster. "He had somehow managed to pull the toilet off the ground and he dropped it on the Russian right before he was about to shoot me. Connor jumped off the roof onto the other guy knocking them both to the ground Connor passed out and I got up and beat the other guy with the lid of the toilet. I carried Connor to the hospital got ourselves fixed up then we turned ourselves in"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Rick asked.

"You're going to ask later anyway so he's gonna explain now" Connor said. "So how bout' you shut your trap and listen"

"Anyway they let us go with no charge since it was self-defense. We stayed in a holding cell that night because the press was everywhere."

"Do you want me to tell them this part?" Connor asked in Latin. Murphy nodded.

"That night we heard god" Connor said switching back to English. "He told us it was our mission to rid the world of evil. So that's what we did."

"Wait are you saying you guys are those pshyco serial killers!" Rick exclaimed.

Connor jumped up. "We're not pshyco! We were doing what was right! Killing the people the cops couldn't stop!"

"No! You were murdering people!"

"It's not like they were innocent!" Connor snarled. "They had more blood on their hands than we ever will!"

"How are we supposed to know you didn't kill and innocent people?!" Rick yelled.

"Rick!" Glenn shouted over them. "We know Daryl! Murphy! Whatever the fuck his name is! We know him! He wouldn't kill an innocent person if his life depended on it!"

"We don't know who the hell this guy is! We don't know what the hell he has done!"

"Rick! Shut the fuck up!" Murphy yelled. "That's my brother he's just like me in every way! He would never kill an innocent soul!"

"You have no idea what he has done this past year!"

"Your right I don't but I trust my brother with my life! And no matter what he says I will believe him!"

"Lock Connor up!" Rick snarled. "In one of the cells! Lock him up!"

"You lock him up then you're locking me up too!" Murphy growled out.

"Fine Lock them both up!"

Everyone shared uneasy glances at Rick's words.

"Rick we can't just-" Glenn began to say.

"Now!"

Connor glared at Rick and Glenn motioned for him to follow him. Murphy and Connor followed him they walked into a cell and Glenn locked them up.

"I'm so sorry about this Murphy" He said. "Can I call you that?"

"Yeah"

Glenn gave them an apologetic look before walking away.

* * *

a/n- Whoo! I'm writing this really fast! I hope you guys are enjoying it! I think there will be some twincest kissing scenes in the next chapter but I'm not sure yet lets just see where this goes.


	4. Chapter 4

The walking saints

* * *

"Rick?" Hershel said as he watched the brothers walk away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because we have to" He replied.

"No, we really don't" Hershel said. "I can tell you still completely trust Murphy. I can see it in your eyes"

Rick looked at him. "I just…. Just…. It's too much right now"

* * *

"Connor….." Murphy murmured in his sleep.

Connor shifted and looked down at his brother with a worried glance. He climbed down to the bottom bunk and laid next to his twin wrapping his arms around him. Murphy visibly relaxed upon having his twin close to him. Carol watched from a distance as the twins were comforted by the other.

"Connor?" Murphy whispered as he woke up.

"Yeah I'm here Murph" Connor whispered back. "I'm here" She watched as Connor pulled his face up and pressed his lips against his brothers. She watched as Murphy didn't pull away but only kissed him back. She turned to face the other wall.

* * *

"Murphy? Connor?" Carol said as she walked up to the cell.

"Hmm?" Murphy said not looking at her only staring up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"I brought you some food" she said unlocking the door and handing them plates. They accepted the food and began eating. "Are you two ok?"

"Yeah we're fine" Connor said with his mouth full.

Carol looked at them awkwardly. "Um I saw…. Saw you two last night"

Murphy and Connor stiffened.

"Just so you know I won't tell anyone because it's not my business" she said before turning and leaving.

Murphy turned to his brother. "Now if they don't kick me out for being a Saint they will definitely kick me out for incest" he said in Irish.

"Like Carol said it's none of their business who you decide to fuck" Connor replied.

Murphy smiled at his brother's choice of words. They sat in silence as they ate.

"Connor?" Murphy broke the silence in Irish.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah" Connor replied. "I love you too" Connor kissed his brother on the forehead.

* * *

Later that day Carl came and sat outside their cell. He didn't say anything.

"Um…. Murphy…." He finally said.

"Hmm?"

"My dad doesn't hate you. You know that right?" he said. "He just needs some time to process it. He's going through a lot"

"I know" Murphy replied.

"He may not trust your brother yet but he still trusts you"

Murphy smiled at the boy. "Thanks kid"

* * *

"Murphy?" Connor said as he cuddled closer to his brother.

"What is it Connor?" Murphy replied welcoming his brother's warmth.

"What do you dream that makes you so scared?"

"It doesn't always make me scared"

"Then why do you seem so traumatized?"

"I dream about us" Murphy said. "About what our life was like before the world went to shit. Sometimes it's about Rocco's Greenly's or Pa's death. Those are the ones I'm scared of. Other times it's about us at the pub or that night when Rocco shot the cat."

Connor smiled as he remembered that night.

"They're memories, not dreams"

* * *

"Rick?" Carol said as she walked up to the man.

"Yes?"

"I think you should let them out" She said. "Murphy has risked his life countless times for every one of us. I've seen the way he acts around Connor. He's much calmer and nicer"

"Doesn't change the fact they killed people even before all this" Rick argued.

"Rick, Murphy has recently been suffering from night terrors. He's had them for the past month"

Rick turned to her. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"The last couple of nights I have been watching them to see what they did and every night Murphy had a night terror and Connor crawled into bed next to his brother and he visibly relaxed in his brothers arms."

"So?" Rick said. "What's your point?"

"Connor is good for him. If the night terrors continue as they are Murphy will go crazy. Connor seems to be the only one that can comfort him and you know we need Murphy to keep us safe and together. Plus if you send Connor away we both know Murphy will go with him"

Rick sighed.

* * *

Almost everybody ignored them afraid of what Rick would do if they caught them talking to the brothers. They gave them apologetic looks as they walked past. Eventually Rick walked over and unlocked the cell.

"Look Daryl, Murphy, whatever your name is, I'm sorry I kinda over reacted" Rick said. "It doesn't really matter what you and your brother did before all this. If you weren't here none of us would be either"

Rick stepped back letting them out of the cell. "I trust you. And that means if you trust him then I do too"

"Thank you Rick" Connor said before pulling the former cop into a hug. Murphy laughed when he saw Rick struggling to get out of his hold.

* * *

a/n- I fell like i made Rick too much of a bad guy last chapter. What do you guys think? Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 3! :) Yay! Conphy kissing scenes!


End file.
